


Blackout Cake

by mrs_lizziedarcy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, fun fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 17:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_lizziedarcy/pseuds/mrs_lizziedarcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky's girlfriend tries to make him a welcome home surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackout Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Just an idea that popped into my head one day after seeing a recipe for this cake. I felt a 21st century girlfriend was more appropriate for the idea then Steve or Darcy (my usual favorite pairings with Bucky). Hope it makes you smile.

He comes home after a mission to find the kitchen a complete mess and his girlfriend in the midst of it all, stirring something in a bowl rather pathetically and sniffling. When he calls out her name and asks her what happened she turns and her woeful expression is like a punch to the gut (even with the bits of egg and dashes of flour all over it); her eyes are glassy with tears, but seeing him causes the sniffling to go full blown crying and he drops his things and rushes over to comfort her. 

“What’s wrong? What’s going on?” he asks her again, holding her close, even though she won’t let go of the bowl. 

Through her hiccuping she manages to explain that she had heard a piece on NPR about blackout cakes and how prevalent they were in Brooklyn, especially around the time he was growing up there and it had given her the idea to make one for him as a welcome home surprise. She further explains that she had thought it would be no problem, as she bakes pies all the time, but that had been 48 hours ago. 

She woke up that morning to discover the first cake, which had taken two tries as it was, completely dissolved in the fridge. Confused and angry she went back to the recipe, only then seeing the bit about it having to be eaten within 24 hours. 

“They should call it the Mayfly cake!” she sobs indignantly. 

She then proceeded to start over, ruining a total of four cakes, two batches of filling, and been back and forth between the grocery store six times. Those last words cause a resurgence in her crying fit and Bucky is trying so hard to push his loving smirk back, cause he knows it’ll just make things worse, but he really can’t help it. He soothes her, finally pulling the bowl from her grip, setting it on the counter, and folding her in close, kissing the top of her head. 

“The fact that you tried at all, let alone so hard, even after all that, and I come home to find you still trying is more than I deserve doll.” 

She squeezes him tighter, her face buried in his chest and after a few moments he hears a muffled, “I fucking hate cake.” He grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Blackout cakes are a real thing. I saw the name while browsing a timeline of food and thought, "Hmm, is that some weird wartime themed cake?" It's not, but it was big in Brooklyn during the time Steve and Bucky were growing up. 
> 
> The difficulty of baking this cake and the fact that it has to be eaten within 24 hours is supposedly a real thing, here's the article that helped spark the idea:  
> http://www.npr.org/2014/03/27/293937447/before-you-bake-brooklyns-legendary-cake-heed-a-warning
> 
> If anyone tries to make one, can you let me know if it's as difficult as Ms. Workman says it is?


End file.
